Revenge Is Sweet
by bananachoo
Summary: Companion fic to "Love Is Always There to Support You." After what Harry had called "The Bra Incident", he thinks it's a good time to plot revenge against Draco Malfoy. Harry/Draco Rated M for even more blasphemy.


**REVENGE IS SWEET**

Companion fic to "Love is Always There to Support You."

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It's called fanfiction for a reason.

* * *

Harry was ashamed. Two days after what he had called "The Bra Incident", he had immediately regretted allowing Draco to shove his face into his chest like that. And after he had forcibly dislodged the blonde's face from the offending lacy garment, he had run out of the room and into the hallway, leaving the Slytherin still kneeling on the floor, his creepy satisfied face still in place. It was then that he realized that he would enact revenge on Draco Malfoy, even if it were the last thing he ever did. '_Yes. Draco will pay for what he did to me. HE WILL PAY!_' He giggled maniacally, and glared at two first year Hufflepuffs when they looked at him with horrified expressions. And with that last thought in mind, he marched determinedly into the Gryffindor common room.

His best friend, Ron Weasley, was sitting in one of the cushy red chairs, playing Wizard's Chess with fellow Gryffindor Seamus Finnegan. The redhead was positively wallowing in victory, as he was reducing the other boy into a pile of rubbish. He cackled evilly, contemplating his next move that would surely _crush_ the Irish boy, but stopped abruptly when he spotted his friend enter the room, with a look of pure evil on his face. …And a bra strapped onto his chest. Sometimes, Ron didn't understand what his friends were thinking. Then again, he didn't understand a lot of things. '_Like last nights Potions homework… Stupid Snape. The greasy haired, hook nosed git. Heh_.' But before the redhead could chuckle at his clever insult, he snapped back into reality, and focused on Harry, who was still donning the satiny lingerie. He glanced back at Seamus and said, "Sorry Seamus, I've got to go talk to Harry. See you later," and left the Irishman, who was currently tearing his sandy blonde hair out in frustration.

"Harry, mate, what's wrong?" He asked carefully. "Because, right now, you're scaring me." Harry didn't reply, instead he just carefully unclasped the bra, and looked at his friend, green eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to retort, but then a lightbulb flicked on in his mind, and inspiration struck. He grabbed Ron by the shoulders and said excitedly, "Ron! Hermione! She's a girl right? So that means she wears bras and panties and stuff, RIGHT?" By then he was shaking Ron back and forth, laughing hysterically. Ron, who was terrified at his best friends sudden change in character, said weakly "Y-Yeah…I t-think she d-does…B-but ...w-why…why do you-" He was cut off as Harry grabbed him by the collar and raced into the girls dorm.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were now standing in unexplored territory. Makeup, Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, issues of _Witch Weekly_, and numerous love potions littered the floor. "H-Harry! This is the girls' dorm! W-we can't be in here!" Ron spluttered, blushing furiously. Harry on the other hand, was chuckling with glee as he pranced over to Hermione's bed. Ron immediately raced over to his friend's side and whispered urgently, "Ha-rry, we CANNOT be here! What if one of the girls' catches us? Worse, what if Hermione catches you snooping through her underwear drawer? We'll be dead meat, Harry, dead meat! We'll be fed to the hippogriffs! I don't know about you, Harry, but I don't want to be eaten by Buckbeak!"

"Hush up Ron, We won't be here for long, I just need to find-ah! I'VE FOUND IT! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! YES! REVENGE WILL HAVE NEVER TASTED SO SWEET!" Ron visibly paled as Harry dangled the offending garment in front of his face. A bright pink pair of frilly panties with black polka dots, adorned with long, silky black bows on each side.

Ron didn't know what was more shocking. The fact that Hermione actually owned a pair of frilly pink panties, or the fact that Harry was grinning like a bloody idiot as he held them up in front of his face. He didn't know how to react; it was too much to process. The fact that he was breaking at least 25 school rules, the fact that _Harry_, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, was snooping around in underwear drawers, and, Oh Merlin, _giggling_ while doing so, or the fact that he was oddly aroused at the sight of the underwear, imagining the way they would look on Hermione's tight as-ahem-or the fact that there were these funny little black spots dancing before his eyes… So he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He fainted like the man he was.

Harry did a little victory dance after finding his prize, and quickly zoomed out of the girls' dorm, stepping on Ron in the process of doing so, but hell, he'd found what he was looking for, and now it was time to go through with step 5 of his grand master plan that was now called "Operation-Find-Hermiones'-Frilly-Panties-and-Force-Draco-to-Wear-Them-As-Means-Of-Punishment-and-Cruel-Revenge", or in short, O.F.H.F.P.A.F.D.T.W.T.A.M.O.P.A.C.R. Harry was proud of the name he came up with. He stuffed the panties into his shirt, brushed off his robes, and calmly walked into the library where he met none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the library, pretending to read a book about Cornish pixies. In truth, he was really thinking about how absolutely sexy his Harry looked when he put on that brassiere, the way it hugged his supple curves, the way the fabric rubbed tantalizingly against his soft, tanned skin, the soft pink blush spreading across his cheeks, those impossibly green eyes downcast in slight embarrassment, his soft, pink lips curved into a shy smile and the way his raven black hair hung down in untamed curls that framed his beautiful face perfectly. A deep voice startled him out of his reverie, and Draco knew its owner all too well. He looked over to see his beloved Gryffindor walk towards him. He gently set the heavy book down, and gracefully leaned towards his lover. Little did he know what was coming for him, the poor boy.

"Malfoy," Harry said calmly, "Could you meet me in the astronomy tower right now?" A perfectly arched eyebrow shot up in response. "And why, Potter, should I take you up on that offer?" Harry flashed the blonde a sultry smile, and whispered hotly into Draco's ear, "Because…I want to show you something special, _Draco_." Draco shivered involuntarily at the erotic way the brunette said his name, his mouth practically spewed liquid sex. The blonde's reaction made Harry smirk, an expression rarely seen on any self-respecting Gryffindor's face, but Harry _was_ previously going to be sorted into Slytherin, so that expression suited his face quite well.

"Well, Draco? Will you join me?" Harry's smirk turned into a catlike grin as he watched the other boy follow him all too willingly. Harry skipped ahead to the Astronomy Tower, and when he reached the top, he turned around, and beckoned the blond towards him with his finger, giving him a seductive 'come-hither' look. "Draco," he called, "Hurry up, I can't wait much longer!" He bit his lip, trying hard not to laugh as he saw the once graceful, poised, never a single perfect hair out of place Draco Malfoy stumble up the steps like an uncoordinated idiot.

The Slytherin eventually made it to the top, and, in an attempt to look like he had control of his emotions and something else that was located in his trousers, he huffed and said, "Well Potter? What is it that you were dying to show me?"

At that comment, Harry's grin widened even more, giving the Cheshire cat a run for his money. He slipped behind Draco, effectively cornering him into the wall.

"Well Draco," he purred, "after that horribly_ humiliating_ event that happened to me two and half days ago," Harry paused, looking downwards, a cute blush forming on his cheeks, "I think it's about time I had a little fun of my own, don't you think?" he asked, batting his sooty black eyelashes prettily.

Draco flushed at the comment, and replied, 'W-whatever you want, Potter."

Harry grinned. "Great." He slowly reached into his robes, and presented Draco with the panties.

Draco's eyes widened comically "P-potter, if you think I would even _consider_ to put that wretched thing onto my godlike body-"

"Do it, Draco."

"Not on your life, Potter!"

Harry sauntered over to where the other boy was standing and unbuttoned the front of the blonde's shirt. He slowly ran a finger down Dracos pale chest, leaving behind a burning hot trail that made Dracos skin tingle with utmost pleasure.

"H-Harry…" Draco panted.

"Draco…" Harry whispered, caressing the soft, pale cheek of the other boy.

"_Harry_…"

"For me, Draco? Do it for my sake. I _beg_ you."

"….." The blonde's response was inaudible. Harry smiled. "What was that, love?"

"…Gimthospantehs."

"What was that you said~?"

"I SAID, GIMME THOSE PANTIES, POTTER!"

"I thought it was something along those lines…"

"S-SHUT UP! I'M ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE I LIKE YOU, ARSEHOLE!"

"Love you too~!"

Draco Malfoy's anguished scream was heard clearly throughout all of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Harry, it's uncomfortable!" Draco squealed girlishly as he stomped into Harry's range of vision in all his panty-wearing glory. He tugged his shirt down as far as it could go, trying to cover his bare legs.

Harry chuckled. The blond really did look impossibly cute wearing nothing but a half buttoned school shirt and frilly pink panties.

'_I can't believe this is happening to me…_'Draco thought, but all other thoughts were rendered useless, and he gasped when he felt Harry's arms encircle his waist, laughing softly as he felt Harry's messy black hair tickle the bottom of his chin. He sighed as the brunette chuckled against the pale ivory skin of his neck, feeling the vibrations resonate through his body. He tilted his head back and captured Harry's pink lips with his own. His breath hitched when he felt the other boys hands roam over his body, resting on his hips before gliding down and hooking his fingers into the waistband of the silky pink lingerie. Harry pulled back slightly to look into the blondes silvery gray eyes. He brushed one of the white blonde strands away from his porcelain face, and kissed his nose.

"Love you, Draco," Harry murmured.

"You're not so bad yourself, Potter."

**END**

* * *

**OMAKE TIME**

'_Ugh…where…where the bloody hell am I_?'

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

'_Oh. Bollocks. That's not a good sign….'_ Ron wearily opened his eyes only to stare into the face of a fuming Hermione Granger.

"H-Hermione, I-I can explain…" he started.

"I HOPE YOU CAN, RON! WHAT IN MERLINS NAME ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

"W-well you see Hermione, H-Harry kind of-"

"OH? SO NOW YOU'RE BLAMING HARRY ON THIS, NOW ARE YOU?"

"N-no, I just- Well, the thing is…I-I just…don't kill me…"

"I'M HAVING A HARD TIME TRYING TO DO THAT, RON."

"I-I-I-I… I don't know anymore! You're making this really, really hard on me you know!" Ron squeaked.

And before Hermione could launch into a five hour-long rant, Ron saw those funny little black spots in front of his eyes again. They were beginning to appear more frequently these days…

"RONALD WEASLEY, ARE YOU FAINTING ON ME?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Choo: What the fuck. Is. This. First, it's complete crack. Then it turns into smut. Then it's back to nonsense. And then shameless fluff. *headdesk What. Have I Done. ….Harry's such a slut. I feel sorry for Banana. HAVE FUN EDITING :D

Banana: Fuck. You. "...his mouth practically spewed liquid sex." That was pretty much my favorite line ever. Anyway. Uhm. I edited this thing, and theres bound to be a million mistakes so ignore that.

Choo: YOU SUCK AT EDITING. :D

Banana: Anyway. Review. It makes us really happy. Thanks. (Cant believe you read this...)


End file.
